Nothing Goes As Planned
by flame6696
Summary: An Alternate universe in which Katniss Everdeen is taken by the capitol and hijacked, and Peeta Mellark is rescued by District 13 and the rebels. Enjoy!


Peeta Mellark sits in his room along with Katniss' mother and her sister Prim. The rebels left a couple of days ago to go save Johanna, Annie, and Katniss from Snow's grasp. Peeta runs his hands together trying to keep his hands warm in the cold dormitory in the abyss of District 13.

"I'm worried about her. I don't know if I can look at the injuries he gave her." Prim says. Peeta's eyes glance over at Prim. He gives her a nod and tries to smile. He still blames himself for not going with her in the Arena.

"I'm worried too Prim." Peeta says as he stands up and looks over at the door. Haymitch told them he would let them know when they got back with them safely. He's gotten very little sleep due to worrying about Katniss and his nightmares of the Games he was in.

When Katniss alerted the District of the firebombs, most of the district named her a traitor and wanted her tried for treason. Peeta had to convince Coin to grant all of the captured victor's immunity. Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, and Katniss Everdeen were all granted immunity by President Alma Coin after a lot of convincing on Peeta's part.

Peeta leans against the wall when the door flies open and a bearded, Haymitch Abernathy stands in the doorway. A dark blue beanie sits atop his head.

"Peeta. There back. Come on." Haymitch says. Peeta walks out of the door and follows Haymitch closely as he leads him up to the hospital located in the underground bunker. When they reach the hospital, a glass barrier separates Peeta from Katniss. Doctors are all around her and it brings back an old memory for Peeta.

When Peeta was getting his leg tended to after the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was forced to watch through a glass window. Now, the situation is reversed. Peeta is watching closely as the doctors back away from Katniss and walk out of the room and walk over to where Peeta and Haymitch stand.

"She's not good. Snow really messed with her, but she has asked to see Peeta. We advise against it but it's up to you." The head doctor says before walking off with his colleagues.

"I don't care what they say Haymitch. I'm going in to see her." Peeta says as he walks up to the door and turns the door knob opening the door. He glances at Katniss who looks like she's been through absolute hell.

She has dark circles under her eyes, bruises up and down her arms, her eyes are glazed over from her usual grey ones, and she is looking off into the distance. She turns her head at the sound of the door opening. Peeta looks into her eyes and begins to walk toward her at a slow pace. Katniss jumps off the table she was sitting on and makes her way over to Peeta.

"Katniss." Peeta says as the two are now only separated by a few feet. Peeta goes to hug her and Katniss locks her hands around his thorat. Peeta is startled by this and tries to fight back, but he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Katniss! What are you doing? Please stop!" He says. She acts like his words aren't even said as she tightens his grip on his neck. Peeta is now being forced against the wall by Katniss as she is slowly choking the life out of Peeta.

"Mutt. Mutt. Mutt." Katniss says over and over again. The door bursts open and Haymitch grabs Katniss and puts her in a sleeper hold. Soon, Katniss is knocked out cold from the force Haymitch put on her neck.

Peeta slides down the wall and leans against it as the medical team comes in and tends to Peeta. Another group of people barges in and places a set of handcuffs on Katniss as she is carried out to another location.

"Peeta. You alright?" Haymitch asks as he leans down to where Peeta is.

"No. Why did she do that? She was trying to kill me. That wasn't the Katniss Everdeen I know." Peeta says.

"No one knows. It's only speculation at this point, but based on what I saw I think Snow hijacked her memories." Haymitch says.

"Hijacked?" Peeta asks his former mentor.

"Yes, hijacked. I think Snow has contorted her memories of you and made them look like you were trying to kill her. That you were the bad guy." Haymitch says.

"Will she ever recover?" Peeta asks.

"With the right treatment and the right people around her, yes. She will but it's going to take a while. You need to go and rest. I'll call you if Coin needs you." Haymitch says.

"Okay." Peeta says standing up and walking out of the hospital ward in the district. As he makes his way back to his dorm he wonders if Katniss will ever be the same


End file.
